Stuck on the Steps Of the Palace
by Selena O'Brian
Summary: Not song fic exactly based on a song though, Serena works in the kitchen of a ranch home in the 1800 USA and Darien's her boss's Half breed brother. What will happen? And whats with the Ball? and the Boy?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Author's Notes: This is based on a few songs,  
ARTIST: Stephen Sondheim  
TITLE: On the Steps of the Palace From "Into the  
Woods" And From the Movie/Play "Slipper and the  
Rose" Once I Was Loved and Tell him anything. For  
those of you who would like the Lyrics or The cd  
title from which i got these songs Please PM or  
email me and I will tell you. For those of you who  
prefer the actual Last names from the show I am  
afraid that Tuski would not fit in this time and  
place so I have changed her Last name to Fortescu.  
Thanks So much!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will I Own Sailor Moon  
or any of the Characters associated with it. I also  
do not own In to the woods or the slipper and the  
rose nor the songs from which I got my inspiration.

* * *

ARTIST: Stephen Sondheim  
TITLE: On the Steps of the Palace  
Lyrics

Into the Woods

He's a very smart Prince  
He's a Prince who prepares  
Knowing this time I'd run from him  
He spread pitch on the stairs  
I was caught unawares  
And I thought: well, he cares  
This is more than just malice  
Better stop and take stock  
While you're standing here stuck  
On the steps of the palace

You think, what do you want?  
You think, make a decision  
Why not stay and be caught?  
You think, well, it's a thought  
What would be his response?  
But then what if he knew  
Who you were when you know  
That you're not what he thinks  
That he wants?

And then what if you are  
What a Prince would envision?  
Although how can you know  
Who you are till you know  
What you want, which you don't?  
So then which do you pick  
Where you're safe, out of sight  
And yourself, but where everything's wrong?  
Or where everything's right  
And you know that you'll never belong?

And whichever you pick  
Do it quick  
'Cause you're starting to stick  
To the steps of the palace

It's your first big decision  
The choice isn't easy to make  
To arrive at a ball  
Is exciting and all  
Once you're there, though, it's scary  
And it's fun to deceive  
When you know you can leave  
But you have to be wary  
There's a lot that's at stake  
But you've stalled long enough  
'Cause you're still standing stuck  
In the stuff on the steps

Better run along home  
And avoid the collision  
Even though they don't care  
You'll be better off there  
Where there's nothing to choose  
So there's nothing to lose  
So you pry up your shoes  
Then from out of the blue  
And without any guide  
You know what your decision is  
Which is not to decide  
You'll just leave him a clue  
For example, a shoe  
And then see what he'll do  
Now it's he and not you  
Who is stuck with a shoe  
In a stew  
In the goo  
And you've learned something, too  
Something you never knew  
On the steps of the palace

* * *

Stuck on the Steps!  
By:  
Selena O'Brian

Serena sat on the steps by the kitchen door peeling the potatoes for dinner that night. Her blond hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall of curls. She loved sitting outside to do her work; after all she only got so much peace a day.

CRASH!

'And now my peace is done,' she sighed as she jumped up and ran into the kitchen. She coughed as the cloud of flour hit her as the door opened. The flour smoke cleared up and she saw a boy slumped in the middle of the floor. The pots dumped around him and that night's vegetables for dinner scattered everywhere.

"James! Are you alright?" She exclaimed rushing to his side.  
"Yeah I'm alright Miss Serena." He noticed the mess surrounding them and his lower lip started to tremble. "I didn't mean to make a mess... Pa's Gonna kill me for this!" Serena smiled and shook her head.

"No he won't James, honey, I'll clean it up and no one will notice. How did it happen Hon?" She asked as she helped James to his feet and then began to clean up the vegetables.

"I was rushing to get outside before Uncle Darien gets here," James said and then realizing what exactly he had announced.

"Oh No! I gotta go Miss Serena! If I'm late he'll leave me!" With that outburst James rushed from the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

Serena shook her head and grabbed the broom and started to sweep up all the flour.

"This is going to come out of my wages," she mumbled. "At least I've already got the bread rising for today. I'll just have to drive to town tomorrow and get new flour from Mr. Johnason." Sighing at the flour pile she swept out the door she grabbed two buckets and walked toward the water pump. As she filled the buckets she watched the cowhands working. She always loved to watch the men work. When she was younger her father would take her out to help as much as she could.

Whe she was on the Triple S, She always had something to do. Whether helping with the roundup or just basic chores, she had loved it. Her throat tightened blinking back the tears. Thinking of the Triple S always caused this reaction in her. Thinking of her family was the one thing she hated doing. She was sure her sisters never thought of the family, and so why should she? She carried the water back inside. She wet a rag in one bucket and began to wash the floor.

She saw the Triple S in her mind, the big house standing two stories high, the bunk house behind it and Momma's garden right behind the kitchen. She saw her Papa, his eyes bright and laughing as he tickled her sisters...

* * *

_"Angel, where are you?" Papa called as he and her sisters SaraLee, and Safi searched the house for her hiding spot. She giggled slightly and clasped her hand over her mouth to try to muffle it. She heard footsteps in front of the wardrobe and tried to mash back into the clothes more. Papa opened the doors and smiled as he saw her shiny golden hair, _

_"Girls I think I found something!" Safi and SaraLee rushed into their mother's room and stood in front of the wardrobe. Knowing she was caught Serena flung herself at her Papa. He swept all three of his daughters up and collapsed onto the bed. The shrieks of laughter filled the house and their mother walking in from the garden smiling and following the sound to her room. _

_"Well if it isn't my happy bunch," she said with a smile. Tossing each one of the girls a piece of candy from her drawer, she laughed as she told them to head to the table. _

_"Papa and I need to talk," she said. The girls left the room, but Serena stood outside behind the closed door.  
"What is it Love?"  
"I got a letter today, my mother is coming to visit and she's bringing Jonathan with her."  
Papa's voice suddenly lost all of its previous happiness. _

_"Why is she bringing him Tanya?"  
"I don't know William, I only know that she said she would be on the train today or tomorrow. Please William, I cannot bear to see you and Mother despising each other. Will you please try, for my sake?" _

_Serena heard her father sigh, "Of course Tanya anything for you, you know that." _

_Serena heard them moving to the door and she rushed into the other room.  
"Angels, we are going to have a visitor soon," Papa said. Safi's Eyes lit up. "Oh? Who is it Papa?" _

_"Your grams is coming Safi." _

_

* * *

_

_The Train Station the next day_

_Jonathan's face twisted as he stepped off the train. _

_"How can you allow her to live in this mess Emily? This town, if you can even call it that, is positively barbaric!"  
"I know Jon, we will just have to try to talk her and this ridiculous William into moving back home. They can't be making any money off that Ranch of theirs," Emily said with disgust in her voice. _

_"My baby even has to make her own clothes!" Emily shuddered at the thought. "And if she doesn't make the clothes for her family, she buys them off the rack at the General store." _

_The horror in her voice was apparent. Seeing the wagon containing her daughter, Emily rushed off from the train platform. _

_"My luggage is waiting, William," she told him barely even taking notice. "Tanya, my dear, how are you? Where are my darling grandchildren?" _

_Safi and SaraLee walked around from the back of the wagon. _

_"Hello Grams how are you?"_

_Emily's lips twisted as she corrected them. _

"_It's Grandmama dearlings. Where is the little one? Cristina? That's her name correct?" _

_Serena hugged her cat close and took her dog's collar. _

_"Its Serena," she said with her voice as haughty as six year olds' could get. "How are you Grams?" _

_Emily patted Her lightly on the head _

_"Serena.. Hmm you poor child, Your __schooling must not be up to Snuff, seeing _

_as you cannot comprehend a single request. _

_Tanya How could you allow this to happen to __your own daughter?" Emily showed no care for _

_anyone feelings when she was in her snits, __and this was one. _

_"Jonathan My dear boy please escort __me to this.." She paused and considered the _

_wagon with a look not much different than __one consideres a snake, "Thing.. To be _

_taken to my daughter's home." Serena __Bounded into the back of the wagon as _

_Jonathan helped her Granmother into the __front of the buckboard. The others followed _

_and Serena sat toward the end petting her __Cat. _

_After they had loadded all the luggage __William Took the reins and prepared to head _

_Home, As he slowly started to make his way __down the street Serena's cat jumped from _

_her lap. _

_"LUNA!" She called and jumped down __after her. _

_"Serenity Anne Fortescu! Where __do you think you are going?"_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Notes: This is based on a few songs, As i have mentioned before I Am adding this chapter it is a little shorter than the first because I do not have a beta reader for this story currently and and in the process of finding an editor. If you would like to help me out please feel free to email me and I would gladly take that offer.

* * *

Also the views in here toward those of the Native Americans Are NOT my views, I am firmly against the views shown, unfortunately i cannot get across what Darien ChibaMoon, And yes his last name is still under consideration, goes though later with out illustrating the very narrow minded and cruel views that some of the more ignorant population of the time frame had. IF this offends anyone please accept my heartfelt apologies.

* * *

Okay well that's all I've got so far how do you like it? don't worry you'll find out where the songs come in in a little while, Just getting the Background stuff out first. I will be out of Town for a few weeks and then School Starts but as i am currently flowing with this one i will write and post as often as possible. I might get one more in before i leave.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will I Own Sailor Moon or any of the Characters associated with it. I also do not own In to the woods or the slipper and the rose no the songs from which I got my inspiration.

* * *

Stuck on the Steps:

Chapter 2

_After they had loaded all the luggage William Took the reins and prepared to head Home, As he slowly started to make his way down the street Serena's cat jumped from her lap. _

_"LUNA!" She called and jumped down after her. _

_"Serenity Anne Fortescu! Where do you think you are going?_

_Serena paid no attention to her Father's call as she chased after the black cat. Luna ran into the alley behind the general store and there she saw a boy getting beat on by a group of older boys. She stopped and stood there unsure of what to do. When the biggest boy hit him again and she saw the blood on his face she gasped loudly, drawing their eyes on her. _

_"What are you doing to him?" She asked horrified. _

_"we're givin' this in'jun boy here what he diserves. He ain't nothin' but a 'Breed anyway." _

_Serena hadn't heard anyone called that before and was upset that they were hurting the poor boy. _

_"You, you, you monsters! You leave him alone right now! It's not right!"_

_The boy in charge grinned an evil grin, "Well lookie here boys. We got us a Baby In'jun Sympathizer, What should we do with her?"_

_There was a chourus of laughter and then one of the boys grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the center of the ring. _

_"How 'bout we teach her what happens to In'jun friends."_

_"I right like that idea Jimmy." The boy drew back his fist and suddenly_

_"You touch her and I will show you exactly what happens to someone who hits a Lady in this town." The boys looked up to see William standing There Fire in his eyes, and scattered away._

_"SERENITY ANNE FORTESCU, What the hell do you think you are doing young lady? Do you have any idea what could have just happened?"_

_Serena's eyes filled with tears and she crumpled to the ground, getting dirt on her new dress, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, But Luna. And the the boy and and" She began to wail and her father noticed the boy laying still on the ground. _

_"It is alright Angel but don't you ever do that again, Understand me?"_

_Serena nodded and wiped her eyes leaving smuge marks on her cheeks._

_William picked up the boy and Serena saw Luna and grabbed her and followed her Father back to the wagon. As the approached Tanya ran to meet them. _

_"William my love what happened? Who is this boy? Why is Serena all dirty?"_

_"Tanya you should be proud of your daughter, she stood up for what was right, but as for the boy We will stop by Doc Marsters and Have him come out to the Triple S with us to look over him."_

_Emily looked at her youngest granddaughter with disgust, and then noticed the boy was being loaded onto the wagon, _

_"William surely you don't intend to bring that Ragamuffin back with us. Why he'll rob us blind!"_

_"Emily, He's hurt it is the right thing to do."_

_

* * *

_

_Back at the Ranch. _

_Doc Marsters spoke to William _

_"The boy's awake now, If he speaks English then he isn't talking to me, but after what he's been through I wouldn't trust us either."_

_William nodded and asked Tanya to bring him some broth._

_Emily was being shown the girl's Samplers Safi's and SaraLee's were not with out a few mistakes, but compared to Serena's horrid mess of knots they were works of art. As Serena noticed her mother going into the room where the boy was she followed._

_Tanya walked in and spoke softly. "Hello. I've something to eat if you like." she pantomimed eating and the boy sat up a little straighter. pointing to herself she said, "Tanya Fortescu."_

_Serena noticed and walked in little more and copying her mother's motions added. "Serena Anne Fortescu."_

_The boy pointed to himself and said weakly, "Dyami Muraco."_

_Serena giggled a little. "Thats a funny name." Dyami's Face grew a little red and he said in broken English. "Eagle WhiteMoon not funny." _


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Authors notes Okay well back from my trip and starting the next chapter. First let me say that I am still looking for a Beta if you are willing and second I appreciate all of the comments that people have left for me on Reviews. Also I have decided that Chiba Moon doesn't fit quite right with the story. So for now Darien's Surname will be SakimaMahka which translates to "King of the Earth"

This chapter is also going to be a little short but I promise a larger one for the next few.

As usual I do not own any of my inspiration stories nor do I own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Stuck on the Steps

Chapter 3

* * *

"Serena! What Happened in here?" Serena was jerked from her thoughts by the gruff bellow. She gasped as she noticed that she was still scrubbing the floor and saw her boss standing above her.

"Mr. Donavon! Sir. I am sorry. I-Had a slight accident with the flour Sir. I will replace it I promise." Serena's voice quivered slightly as she spoke and her mind rushed to come up with a plausible excuse for why there was flour all over the flour.

Christopher Donavon smiled at Serena. "It's alright Serena." he said laughingly. "I know what happened. James told me." Christopher laughed, "He neglected to wipe all the flour off of his clothing before rushing out to see his uncle."

Serena nodded slightly and tossed the rag into the bucket before heading to the sink and dipping her hands into the water to clean them.

"Will Mr. Sak- SakimaMahka be joining you for dinner as well Sir?" Serena blushed at her slight trouble pronouncing the name.

"Yes he will Serena. Please add a place. I know it is short notice but I am sure you can handle it."

Serena nodded and rushed to finish dinner. She knew that the hands as well as the family would be starving as soon as they got done for the day.

* * *

A few hours later.

* * *

Serena walked around the table ladling the vegetable stew into bowls. She smiled at each of them as she served. After they were finished with the stew, she placed the plates of meat and potatoes in front and tried not to laugh as James whined about all the vegetables that she made him eat.

She smiled at the reaction her blueberry cobbler received, as all the men gulped it down and Mrs. Donavon laughed and commented about how as long as Serena was there they would never be hungry for sweet things.

The only thing wrong with the dinner was that Mr. SakimaMahka had invited Mika Hendenson to join the family at Mr. Donavon's agreement, Mika was lovely with silvery blond hair and sweet ice blue eyes, and she hated Serena with a passion, although Serena herself didn't know why. Mika's catty comments as Serena served were the only drawback to the dinner.

After dinner she carried some food to the boys in the bunkhouse, and then she carried her meal to the barn. She climbed in to the hayloft to eat, as she always did to watch the sun set and to dream about what might have been if things were the way they were when she was younger still. She was completely unaware of Mr. SakimaMahka and his "Friend" being there as well.

After she finished she climbed down the ladder only to bump into Mika one of the hands daughters and Mr. SakimaMahka walking out of a stall slightly disheveled. She blushed bright red at Mika's smirk upon seeing her. Then softly said, "You two might want to brush the hay out of your hair before returning." She then spun on her heel and rushed out of the barn as fast as she could.

She ran until she reached the well and placed her hands on its rim gasping a little.

'_How_ could He carry on like that? There where Children in the house for God's Sake!'

Serena was fuming as she thought of all the possibilities of catastrophes that could happen.

'Cassie occasionally goes out there after dinner; she's only eight what kind of an Uncle would do that where his niece's and nephews could see? That's what Bordellos like Angel's Saloon were for!"

Serena nearly screamed as a hand wrapped around her arm, she flung her other arm out punching her attacker directly in the nose and running back to the house as he let go of her. As soon as she reached the kitchen she looked out the door to see Darien SakimaMahka standing at the well.

Serena gasped 'Oh my God! I just hit my Boss's brother!' Her panicked thought sent her flying into her little room where she dove under the covers. 'I am going to be in so much trouble.' she was trying hard not to wail. 'Still he shouldn't have grabbed me like that... Oh I am going to lose my job.'

Serena couldn't sleep that night with all the things that could go wrong rampaging like wild stallions in her head.

* * *

Author's Notes that's all for now folks. I promise the next one will be better. Any ideas how it's going to turn out? 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Okay I apologize for this chapter taking so long, I had a case of the Dreaded Writer's Block, plus I just started my next semester of College. I would like to thank all of the people who have placed reviews about my story so far and I have a few comments for some of them. keepoath you will be shown exactly what happened to Serena's family in an upcoming chapter soon, and hopefully it will be completely unexpected, AndiVoice I would like to thank you for both the complements and the criticism, as it has helped me write this chapter as well. Also Serena's child character has some flaws as well, only her flashback haven't shown them quite yet, as of right now they will probably be few of the flash backs, as I want the story itself to progress a bit further before the next flashback which involves a drastic change.

One thing as I have said I have no problems with constructive criticism, just with Flames that cannot be used to improve the story itself, things like "This sucks" and that's it serve no purpose especially when you don't leave an email address where I can ask what exactly about the story Sucked and therefore will be removed as they serve no purpose. If you want to flame me please at least tell me what it is about the story you don't like and perhaps as I look at it I will also agree that it needs changing.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor any of the other items giving me inspiration.

* * *

Stuck On The Steps

Chapter 4:

* * *

Darien SakimaMahka stood at the well with a shocked look on his face and his hand covering his nose, before he started to chuckle. _'Insolent little bit isn't she?'_ he thought_. 'Christopher will have a field day with this when she tells him.'_ Darien wasn't sure what made him positive that she would tell, but her primness when she encountered Mika and himself in the barn led him to be almost positive that Christopher would be told.

"Oh! Darling! What happened? Your face is all bloody." Mika had followed him and Darien noticed that his nose was bleeding,

"I had a run in with something, not anything to be alarmed about Mika." Mika smiled, "Good, then how about we go back to the barn for a bit more savageness before we go back to being civilized?" She asked seductively, Darien knew that the only reason she was so interested in him was that he was a half-breed. Yet he was still considering, suddenly a pair of sky blue eyes swam into his vision, they were filled with reproach and he decided that he had, had enough for this night. "Next time Mika." He said before turning and walking into the house again.

Mika tossed her long silvery hair and growled low in her throat, '_No one refuses me! No one! I will show him who he is dealing with. He will see. I'll make him pay.'_

Darien attempted to sneak into the kitchen, but as he was a little unfamiliar with the way Serena had rearranged it he slammed into a chair knocking it down with a great noise, Christopher laughed and stood from the other end of the table,

"Sneaking in for some more cobbler huh Darien?"

Seeing an opening and an excuse Darien laughed and nodded "Yes, you know my sweet tooth Chris." He sat down and Chris turned the lamp up and noticing Darien's face grew angry, "Did you get into a fight with one of the Hands? Let me know which one and I will deal with him in the morning, we don't allow anything like what happened here before anymore."

Darien shook his head, "It was my fault Chris, I snuck up on someone in town." He spoke quickly and tried to not let Chris notice that he was lying though his teeth.

Chris tried to tell if Darien was lying but in the slightly dim light he couldn't really tell. "Alright, if that's what you say happened then that's what happened. Oh! Did I mention that SilverWind stopped by today? She said that Mother was headed back to visit her "Little Darling Boy" do you want to hide until she leaves?" Chris asked laughingly.

"Me? Hide? I couldn't you know she would find a way to track me down." Darien responded.

After they finished their cobblers the men headed to their rooms to lie down, Darien's mind was filled with am image of flashing blue eyes, and he went to sleep with a smile and the thought of a challenge on his mind.

* * *

Serena woke up before dawn, as she had little sleep the night before she hurried to get breakfast ready before anyone else awoke. When the family came in for breakfast and she served the flapjacks Darien's eyes followed her. _'She looks different today, what is it?' _Serena hurried through the chores of cleaning up and starting lunch before she went and saddled the wagon mare to head into town.

"Serena! Wait!" She turned at Chris's voice and stood motionless as she waited for him to approach.

"Yes Sir?"

"There have been reports of robbing and Indian raids lately, I can't spare a hand but Darien will accompany you on the trip to town."

Serena's face paled slightly, "Sir, I will be fine Sir, you needn't bother your Family to escort me."

Chris shook his head, "Serena I said you would take Darien with you, do you have a problem with that?" his voice had become slightly harsh.

"No, Sir, I don't." She hung her head as he walked off, _'now look what you did Serena! That man will ride with you and probably tell you when you get to town to board the stage because you hit him! You just couldn't handle your Temper! How many times were you told to handle it? _

* * *

_AN: Yes I know that this is short as well All comments Welcome, please respond, I will post a new chapter as soon as I can with School things have gotten a little Hetic_

_Selena_


	5. Chapter 5

The ride into town was silent save for the mare's hooves striking the ground and the wagons's creeks. Darien looked at the girl's face the flush on her cheeks made her almost resemble the porcelin doll his father had bought for his sister when he was seven. Finally just before the reached town Serena said "I am sorry I punched y ou last night." Darien chuckled, "I'd like to meet the guy who tought you , you pack a good right hook, besides I kind of deserved it." As they drove down main street Darien glanced around and noticed that most of the town was decorating, "What's going on?" he asked her. Serena was pulling the mare to a stop in front of the postmaster's "They are getting ready for the Christmas Balls." "The what?" "Christmas Balls. Everyone one of influence throws a big party, ending with the church social Chistmas Eve." "Oh sounds most...enjoyable." "Don't sound so enthused." Serena's tinkling laughter followed her into the shop.

"Hello Mr. Maize." she called. He rushed out of the back room with a frantic look on his face. "Miss Fortescu." Serena looked at him and her spirits sunk. "They've found me?" He nodded his shaggey grey head. "yes miss. Your sisters and Grandmother will arrive with in the week, just got the telegram." Serena sighed. She didn't want to move again, maybe she should just give in and do what Grandmama wanted. "I'll take the ranch's mail." Mr Maize handed the mail over, "I have a cousin in Littletown, no one would know you there," Serena smiled. "I'll think about it."

Serena walked out of the store and ran smack into Darien, "Was wondering what took so long." he said. "He had to locate the mail." Darien nodded, "So, these balls will you be attending?" Serena laughed again, "Hired Help has their own festitives, we don't attend your balls."

AN: REALLY short I know, but I will update soon!!!

Selena


End file.
